Down to Earth
by Ripper26
Summary: Canada and the rest of the nations get separated. They find themselves in a desolate world where no where is safe. What's worse is that they seem to have lost their immortality. They fight to get back to the world they once knew but can they get back without someone getting hurt? (Co-written and continuation to a birthday fic. You don't have to read it to understand this one)
1. Down to Earth, Literally

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia nor its characters, We're just playing with them. The future OCs that will appear are a product of my co-writer's mind and therefore, not mine. Actually I think all I'm good for is posting this...

Warning: This is NationxOC if that's not your thing then don't read.

Author's Note: A (hopefully) clearer continuation to the 'Birthday Fic' I posted. You really don't have to read that. Honestly, I recommend you don't. This is co-written with my friend in the real world, she doesn't have an account so I can't properly mention her. This is made for her friend and (hopefully) it will be much, _much_ better than the Birthday Fic. Seriously. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and review. Reviews make me happy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Down to Earth, Literally**

* * *

I sighed. I was being ignored, again. Hi, my name's Canada. Matthew Williams is my human name but you can just call me Matt. It's just one syllable, it shouldn't be too hard to remember right? At least, that's what I keep telling myself... You see, everyone forgets me. Everyone, my brother, England, France, even my pet bear Kumakuji. I guess I'm not very noticeable eh? It's fine if you forgot my name already. I'm used to it anyway. I'm currently in a world meeting at Manitoba and I'm completely being ignored. I shouldn't be surprised but I am. You see... I'm supposed to be the host for this meeting. Strange eh? Nothing changed except for the climate. It's nicer here. Russia's still sitting on me, Germany's still shouting orders, America and England are still bickering with France throwing in a comment or two and I'm being ignored completely.

I'm sorry, I shouldn't trail off like that but it gets so frustrating sometimes. I try my best to get noticed, to get remembered but I think it doesn't do a thing. I'm sorry, I'm doing it again. I get distracted easily eh? No point trying to start over again, you're probably getting tired of the constant ramblings of a forgotten Canadian aren't you? The meetings about to end anyway so... I won't trouble you anymore eh? Russia finally got up. It's about time, my legs were getting stiff. I stood up too. Kumakiko ran towards me. Kumanuma quickly jumped off of me when Russia approached. I should have taken a hint eh? I didn't even get a chance to speak again today... "Huh?" America is having trouble with the door. Maybe it's locked. "Dude, the door's not locked, but it still won't budge!" Now that's... strange. Why won't the door move? Maybe it's jammed? "Maybe it's just stuck," America rammed his body against the door but the wood won't give way. "What? There's something seriously wrong here."

"Of course there is!" Ah, England spoke up. I'm sure it's gonna be another argument. "If the door won't give way to your bloody weight, then there really is some serious problems that we need to deal with." It's definitely going to be another argument. You see, my brother, Alfred, and England bicker a lot. Everyone else can see it but them. I laughed softly but to the others, I think it would sound more like the winds gentle blow... They are just so cute together. Both of them won't admit it though. It's funny how everyone but them notices it eh? "Maybe Amerika is just losing his strength." Russia moved everyone aside. Though it seems to me like he shoved them aside. I stood far from everyone else to avoid getting caught in the crowd. Russia raised his lead pipe high over his head. Goodbye mahogany door, your services won't be forgotten... He brought it down but the door still won't budge.

Everyone flew into a panic. What with Russia being unable to open the door brought them to chaos. "We're stuck here!" "We can't leave!" "What are we going to do!?" I hugged Kumabara closer to my chest. Why won't the door open? I walked to one of the numerous windows in the spacious room. I tried opening it, nothing. It won't even shake. I sighed and sat down on the table. All the chairs were askew on the floor and I'd probably get kicked by a few of the nations running around in panic if I tried to pick it up so I just sat on the large rectangular table and stared at everyone else. To put it simply, the room is completely trashed. The flower vases that used to beautify the room were broken and the flowers mangled. I liked those flowers... Nothing I can do about it eh?

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany's yelling again... Everyone stopped their kerfuffle just as he ordered them to. "WE NEED TO MAINTAIN ORDER! GET YOUR CHAIRS AND SIT DOWN! EVERYONE WILL HAVE 8 MINUTES TO SAY THEIR SUGGESTIONS, NO MORE NO LESS AND NO STUPID IDEAS EITHER!" Everyone scrambled for their seats and sat down. At least there was order again eh?

I was wrong. America started it. Drinking a ridiculously large pop while talking to say the least. England followed suit and then, the rest of the nations did too. Soon, the entire room was in chaos. Again. Why am I surprised?

"Aah! Germany! Germany! Help me, Germany!" Was that Italy? I ran over to the other end of the room away from the arguing. There were more than thirty nations here so why do they insist on arguing on one side? As I neared the very end of the room, a tile fell off. What? A tile fell? It did. I see nothing but clouds. Alarmed, I frantically searched for Italy like a tool with Kumafifa still in my arms. I found him. He was hanging on a tile that looks ready to break apart. Kumaluka jumped off my arms as I tried to pull him up. His legs were already dangling off and he had tears in his eyes. "Help me..."

Kumahika ran off somewhere while I'm trying to pull Italy up. "Canada!" It's America, he remembered me!" "Italy!" Kumagooki must have called them. He's back at my side watching me try to haul Italy up. Half his body is already on stable ground. At least, I thought it was. The tile I was splayed out on started to rattle and shake. "Maple..." The tile suddenly snapped in half. Italy falling down beneath the clouds with myself not far behind. "Canada!" America lunged for me reaching out for my hand. Kumakiki was nestled into my left hand again. I desperately reached my right out to him. I really thought I was going to fall but America managed to grab onto me.

I was never happier. But that happiness was short-lived. The tiles started to shake and rattle and rolled off the room. Was it a room anymore? America tried to pull me up with his strength. He did. For a few seconds, I was standing on solid ground again. Before it broke apart and I fell a second time. This time, America wasn't able to catch me.

I fell, Kumarugo snuggling into me. I don't know how long I was falling but it seemed like a few minutes at least. Skyscrapers came into my view after a while. Most of them look like they had the biscuit. They were torn apart and looked like they were only remnants of war. There were metal airships flying in the air. How's that possible? I looked down and to my utter happiness, there was a huge net like they were expecting me. I felt my body collide with the net and found that it hurt. I was alive so it didn't matter. Wait, I'm a country, I can't die. "Hehe, I guess I was scared there eh?" I asked Kumajuka who was still. "Kumalumi?" He stirred. Good. I thought he died...

"Italy!?" I shouted. Italy and I fell at almost the same time so he must be around here somewhere... "Germany..." I looked around for the source of the weak call. The place is just covered in debris. There were broken car parts, fallen buildings, iron bars, cement, rubble, everything. The entire place is a mess. "Germany..." The call was louder this time. It sounded like it came from my right. I would have rushed but there was a huge fallen building here. And it was long. I can't walk around it without taking too long. Who knows, maybe Italy got hurt. Kumakuki wiggled free and ran underneath the huge wreck. I waited for Kumakuku to say something. "Who?"

"Good boy Kumawuma" I called and started to scale the building. It had a lot of holes but not one big enough for me to crawl through. I'll probably get stabbed by the iron bars if I tried anyway. I kept climbing up the fallen building until I was at the very top, which was not that high. It was tedious climbing up but I wonder how I'll get down. "Who?" I looked to the side to see Kumakuka sitting on top of a car. The vehicle was in good condition compared to the rest of the place. Kumagura scrambled down the vehicle as I prepared to jump. I landed on the roof with a thud. Kumaguda was instantly in my arms. He just loved to be carried eh?

"Where's Italy?" I asked him. Kumakuma pointed towards an upturned truck with his nose. I hurried to the truck to find Italy underneath it. "Maple... Italy are you okay?" Italy looked at me. He was crying again. At least he looked okay. The truck doesn't seem to be crushing him. He was just in a ditch. "Ve~ I want Germany..." I felt sorry for him. He must be buried here for quite some time now. "Hang on, I'll try to get you out..." He nodded.

The truck was old and worn out as well. I should be able to at least make a hole large enough for him to crawl out the ditch without hitting metal. "Who?" I looked down at Kumakinu, he had a hockey stick beneath his feet. "Stand back Italy." Italy whimpered and cowered further down the ditch. I grabbed the hockey stick and started hitting the truck, bits and pieces flying here and there. Before long, there was a gaping hole in the old vehicle. I helped Italy out the ditch and laid him against a large boulder. He was covered in filth but that's expected since he just fell into a ditch. "You're hurt!" His legs was scratched up with pieces of glass. "Can you move it?" Italy shook his head.

"I guess I'll have to get help then." I stood up, hockey stick in hand and walked towards a random direction. I barely got ten yards from Italy when a knife flew my way. I dodged it and three more followed suit. I swatted them away with the hockey stick. It was surprisingly sturdy for a place where almost everything can be destroyed with enough force. I looked at the direction where the knives came from. There was a man in his late teens sitting atop a pile of cars. He had one leg dangling from his perch and one propped up, his left hand resting on it. He held two more knives in his right hand and he was glaring right at me. He wore a pair of torn cargo pants, a leather shirt and a pair of combat boots. The lower half of his face was covered by a black bandanna, a white maple leaf was printed on the side. His hair is brown and slightly wavy and his eyes had a deep shade of amber.

He jumped down the pile in two swift steps. "Who are you, what are you doing here?" I feel like I've seen him before... "I'm Matthew. Do you know where I am?" He scoffed a little. He doesn't seem to be too friendly but he isn't a bad person either. "You don't know where you are? You must have a death wish coming here without knowing where this is." I'm surprised he didn't say 'who' but I'm glad too. It's quite rare for people to remember me the first time they emt me eh?

"Well, since you're here I might as well tell you." He gave a mock bow and stretched his left hand gesturing to the whole area. "Welcome to Canada!"

* * *

Authors' Note: So how was it? Good? Bad? Needs improvement? Are there any grammatical/spelling errors? If there are, feel free to tell me. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.

We honestly had trouble writing Canada's part. I had trouble with the idioms and slangs and she absolutely has no experience writing him. We both think our Canada could use some improvement so if any of you are used to writing little Matthew, do tell us how we could get better. Personally I think the 'eh?'s were a bit too much but I don't really know. For Kumajiro's name, I we just decided to type Kuma and then a random two-syllable word that isn't really a word.

The 'Canada' that Canada and Italy landed on is inspired by Divergent. Actually, I think the entire plotline is inspired by Divergent. We don't own Divergent of course. And about the meeting room suddenly becoming gravity-defiant and floating in mid-air... I think it'll be explained next chapter if there's space for it since next chapter is pretty much Canada-centric... Anyway that's all for my part of the AN for my friend's part...

WARNING: Cussing, this is unedited and it's exactly how she typed it.

Yo! Hope this is fine for you. You know who you are so I'm not mentioning your name. I think I need some serious beta-reading with this shit. I really don't think I captured the 'Canada' you envisioned so... could ya help me here? I'm not really a fucking expert when writing Canadia so... How was it? Little fucking late but still earlier than what I told you right? I changed the plot a little since the one the the Birthday Fic was too fucking stupid though I was the one that wrote it, haha. So... hope you like it and tell me how I can improve this mmkay?

-Ripper26  
...and friend


	2. Important!

So I don't really know how to say this, but Ripper26 is currently in the hospital due to falling from a cliff during one of his holidays. This is his sister and I regret to say that he will most likely not be able to continue as his DID has gotten worse due to the fall. All of his stories will be re-written by Stained Wings, a person that collabs, helps, and proof-reads everything that is written here. All stories will be re-uploaded by her. I sincerely apologise to everyone who was expecting a new chapter but until his DID is back under control and until he has recovered from his injuries, he will not be reading/writing anything.


End file.
